Changes
by xAnimeaddict1
Summary: Sakura's friends hurt her behind her back so wat dose she do? She moves on gets a new boyfriend and new friends but her exfriends wanna know whats going on! High school fic. yea ik rlly bad summery. starts SakuraxSasori, Sasusaku later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey peeps, yes this is a new story and no im not abandoning my old 1 im actually in the middle of writing a new chapter for tht one but I got this great idea for I high school fic! Hope you like it! 4 the spelling nd grammar errors. I do not own Naruto or any sings mentioned.**_

Sakura POV

I got up and hit the off button on my alarm, normally I would stay sleeping and smash the clock into tiny little pieces, but today was to important my first day of junior year. I got into to the shower and let the hot water pour down my back as I thought about my backstabbing lowlife group of 'friends'.(i dont want to go into detail bout who they are nd stuff jst know its the whole Naruto gang basicly) And thinking about the surprise they would get when they saw me today.

Now I know what your thinking why would I say such a thing about my friends well simple really it started at the party we went to at the beach to celebrate the last day of school.

_**Flashback**_

I was walking down by the waves thinking about all the memories from this year when I saw all my friends sitting down by some rocks and started to walk toward then but froze when I herd my name.

"HEY! WHERES SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed

"Who cares were forehead girl went, shes annoying anyway." Ino said

"I agree." Tenten who was sitting next to her said "She's so boring sometimes." They all nodded in agreement.

"Che. Annoying" Sasuke said.

She felt hot tears come to her eyes and turned around running in the opposite direction. She finally found a cliff at the other end of the beach and sat there bringing her knees to her chest and burying her face in them. She cried for a little while until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up to see a boy around her age with red hair, he was wearing dark jeans and a red T-shirt with a black jacket on top. 'he's so handsome.' I thought

"You okay?" He asked

"Y-yeah except my friends are a bunch of backstabbing idiots."

"Just forget about them then ill be your friend instead." He said looking out at the ocean

"What your name?" I asked

"Sasori, yours?"

"Sakura, nice to meet you Sasori."

_**End flashback**_

Since then she spent all of her time with Sasori and completely ignored her so called 'friends', soon they're relationship turned from being friends to being a couple and things changed for her completely for Sakura.

She walked out of the shower and got dressed today she was wearing a black and pink plaid skirt with a chain hanging from the belt a fitted black tank top and gray converse,Her short pink hair let loose and some black eyeliner on her eyes. A year ago she would be wearing clothes much different but since she started to hang with Sasori she realized she liked this look.

She popped in her headphones and started to walk to school grabbing an apple on her way out. She walked to school munching on her apple and listening to **Raise your glass by P!nk. **When she reached the school she heard her 'friends' calling out to her.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!"

"FOREHEAD GIRL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

I just walked right past them not even acknowledge there existence and went straight to Sasori who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing they were staring at me with an awed expression.

Then Tenten and Hinata walked up to me.

"Sakura didn't you here Ino and Naruto calling for you." Tenten said I acted like I didn't hear her and looked trough my Ipod for something to listen to.

"S-Sakura d-did we d-d-do something w-wrong, to m-make y-you m-m-mad."Hinata stuttered out while looking down at her fingers. I shot Them a What -Do- You-Think look before Sasori got off the tree and wrapped his arm around my waist and we started to walk to our first class together. They just stared at me from behind with shocked faces before heading back to the group.

Normal POV

"W-what could w-we h-have d-done t-to m-make h-her s-so mad?" Hinata asked

"I don't know" Her cousin Neji said

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said His girlfriend Ino sighed in frustration.

"She hasn't spoken to any of us all summer."

"And who was that guy that was so close with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked suspiciously. They all shook their heads not knowing.

Sasuke let his face remain Stoic but his hands were balled up in fist.'who was he?' and 'why wont she speak to me at all?' played in his mind.

Sakura's POV

Sasori walked me to my first period with Kakashi and gave me a quick kiss before heading to his Class. I was the first one there so I went and sat down in the back corner of the class and Pulled out a book while turning up the volume on the Ke$ha song on my Ipod.

A few minutes later my whole group of ex-friends walked into the class room and headed for my direction apparently they all had the same class. I knew the second I saw them turn in my direction that it was interrogation time I wouldn't be able to ignore them anymore. I was Sunk.

_**Sooooo waddaya thinkkkk R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura POV

They walked over and boxed me in so this time I would have to answer their questions 'geez take a hint' I thought as I turned up the volume on my Ipod trying to tune them out, but luck was not on my side Shikamaru reached over and yanked the headphones out of my ear at the same time Neji ripped my book out of my hands.

"Nice try. But its time for some answers." Tenten said

"Yea, what the heck is up with you? Your Ignoring us, acting different, dressing different and who was that guy you were with?"

That made me mad but before I could say anything more students started walking in the room.

"Hey Saki" Temari and Matsuri called to me as they walked in, Temari was Sasori's cousin and one of my new friends along with her brothers Garra and Kankuro and her friend Matsuri.

"Hey!" I called as I gathered up my stuff and walked over to sit with them at the other side of the room.

"Hey, were not done here, you haven't answered us yet!" Naruto yelled

"She doesn't have to!" Matsuri snapped knowing full well what was going on.

"Who asked you." Tenten said

"You did when you started harassing our friend." Temari said in her defense

"Were not harassing her we just want answers and since when are you her friends?"

That was the final straw for me I couldn't take it anymore "Since I realized you were bunch of Fakes pretending to be friends with such and annoying girl!" I shouted at all of them, drawing attention from everyone in the class as I went to the girls and Temari put her arm around my shoulder to comfort me while shooting them a death glare.

They just stood their staring at me in shock and confusing.

Sasuke POV

We all sat down in silence until Naruto asked "What dose she mean?" we shook our heads how were we not her friends. We all sat trying to figure this out until Karin and her girls come out of nowhere.

"SASUKE-KUN! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" She yelled my eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Nobody was in the mood to deal with her so we just ignored her but of course she kept trying to flirt with me and I was trying my best not to be disgusted. I looked over to Sakura and saw her laughing with her friends, I had to find a way to talk to her and figure this thing out or I would definitely go insane since she wouldn't even spare me a glance now.

_**~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO LUNCH~~~~~~**_

Sakura POV

The rest of The rest of the morning went alright though I was nearly cornered a few times. Now it was lunch and we were all sitting under a cherry blossom tree. I was leaning on Sasori's chest thinking about earlier today.

I Sighed and he looked down at me "whats wrong?" He said

"Nothing"

"Yeah right,what is it?"

"It's just that when I yelled at them today it seemed like they had absolutely no Idea what I was talking about, they didn't even know what they did or if they did they wont admit it. I never thought they could all be so heartless."

"Just forget about them you have us now." the others nodded in agreement.

I looked up at him and smiled "yeah I do." I was about to lean up and kiss him when I saw someone coming up to us.

_**Srry Ik it's a short chapter but I'm trying to figure out the direction I want this story to go in. if you have any ideas lmk. TTFN R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so I finally figured out how I want this story to go so thx for being patient with me. Thx to all the readers and reviews. Hope you like it!**_

Sakura POV

It was a freshman girl, her face painted in a dark blush.

"u-um s-someone asked me to g-give this to you" she said shyly handing me a folded up piece of paper.

"Thanks" I said a little confused, as she walked away. Sasori was about to say something to me but was cut off by the bell. Everyone else had other classes so I would have to handle this one alone. I was the first one their 'perfect' I thought, I opened the note

_Meet me at the tree at 7~u know who_

I sighed 'Sasuke. He wants to know what going on.' the tree is the place he and I met and thats when he introduced me to the others when we were 8.

"**It wouldn't hurt to tell him at least they'll back off" **my inner pointed out.

_"Mabey.."_

**"You don't know if you can face him alone?"**

_"I used to be in love with him, its hard."_

**"Since when are you a wimp?"**

_"I'm not its just-"_

**"Just what?"**

_"I-i don't know"_

**"I thought the new you was stronger than this."**

_"I am stronger!"_

**"Then prove it, go tonight and tell him off!"**

_"Alright"_

Just then the teacher walked in and I shoved my inner into a small box in my head.

**_~~~~~Later tht Day~~~~_**

****_"I'm still not sure about this" _It was 6:45 and I was walking toward the tree

**"coward!"**

_"You just called yourself a coward"_

**"..."** I sweat dropped and kept walking

Sasuke POV

I saw her walking up, debating with herself about turning around, I smirked 'so she showed'.

"What did you need to talk to me about Uchiha?" She asked coldly, I was surprised though I didnt show it, she was never this cold with me

"Don't ask pointless questions Haruno. Whats up with you?"

"What is it against the law to change a little now?"

"No, but it's not okay to completely Ignore your friends for no reason."

"Oh but I have a reason, dear Uchiha"

"And that would be?" I growled

"Man and I thought Naruto was dense! Heres a Hint what was the last time I talked to any of you?"

"The end of the year beach party, but what dose that-"

"It as everything to do with it because as I recall the word 'annoying was used a lot that day" She said as she stalked off.

I Was confused 'Annoying?' I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes to think, maybe I wold ask the others tomorrow.

Sakura POV

I walked away, proud of myself for keeping my composure. I felt so much better after that 'I wonder who will figure it out first once he tells them? Maybe nobody will figure it out.' I chuckled 'Baka's'

**_Srry for the short chap but I wanted to save the next day for another chapter to make it work out right. Thx 4 reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heyyyyy im backkk, I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers and I appreciate the ideas and encouragement and jst to let you know I did think about making this SakuraXSasori but I thought it would be more dramatic as Sasusaku srry to fans of the other pairing and I hope u keep reading! **_8P

Sakura Pov

It had been a week since I met with Sasuke, they had backed off on trying to get me to spill why I was mad at them. I heard my phone ring telling me Sasori was on his way to pick me up for school, I took one more look at my outfit a red skirt with a v neck, three quarter sleeved sweater and a visible red camisole. It felt so different to not be dressing like a Prep (no offense to anyone) but I liked it. I walked outside grabbing my books as I did.

We got there just as the first bell was ringing so I went straight to first period, Kakashi was late by about 20 minutes again so I just talked with, Temari and Matsuri, mainly about Matsuri and Gaara's relationship much to her dislike.

Second period was were the 'fun' started, I had a bad feeling about today I didn't know why until Anko-sensei decided to give us a project.(i dont want to explain the project so just use ur imagination)

"I will assign your partners" She paused for the loud groan everyone let out. "Sakura and Sasuke, Sasori and Ayame, Temari and Sai, Shikamaru and Ino, Naurto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Matsuri and Gaara, finally Karin and Lee."

Everyone looked happy with their partners except me, Sasori, Lee, and Karin. I was Definitely not happy I mean not only do I have to work with a jerk, but my boyfriend was working with a girl who's had a crush on him since last year 'fun'.

Sasuke POV

I smirked maybe now I can actually get her to talk.

Sasori POV

'you have got to be kidding me, she has to work with that jerk.' I smirked 'At least I'm working with Ayame'

Lee POV

'Noooo! My dear youthful cherry blossom! I Was going to work with you and talk you out of your unyouthful ways while letting you fall in love with meeeee!' Anime tears poured out of my eyes at the thought of not being with her.

Karin POV

'That girl better not try anything with my dear Sasuke-kun. But he would never like her anyway I mean just look at her! Ahhh Why is Sasuke-kun smirking!' I thought as I glared at the pink haired that was definitely not worth Sasuke-kuns time.'But just encase ill give her a little warning!'.

_**~~~~TIME SKIP:LUNCH~~~~~**_

Sakura POV

I was running late because I stopped at my locker, I walked toward the caf but found my way blocked by Karin and The rest of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club.'che. Dum fan girls.'

**"I'm so with you there"**

_"Don't they have anything better to do?"_

**"Other than go after a jerk that will never love then because he is devoid of emotion, No."**Inner stated.

I was brought out of my thoughts by that annoying voice "You better not try anything with my Sasuke-kun or else ill-" I stopped her right there.

"one I do not like that jerk, two I have a boyfriend and three move out of my way before I make sure you wont be able to move at all." I was angry 'how dare she assume I like that jerk.

"HEY DONT CALL MY SASUKE-KUN A JERK!"

"I am not yours." A cool voice said to Karin behind my back.

"b-but Sasuke-kun s-she called you a jerk." He shrugged

"now move." She squeaked and moved out of the way. I started to walk off but Sasuke grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him my heart rate speed up."We'll work on the project at my place tonight. You remember Where it is?" I nodded "Good" and he let go of my wrist and walked off, for a second I was paralyzed waiting for my heart rate to go down before going to get my lunch and meet my friends at the cherry blossom tree.

"What took you so long?" Sasori asked when I finally got there.

"Long story."

Sasuke POV

I smirked as I walked off, I knew I had some kind of effect on her. I walked over to the group.

"HEY TEME! DID YOU TALK TO HER?"The dobe yelled the second I reached them. I nodded.

"Yeah dobe, shes coming over tonight to work on the project."

"So has anyone figured out what she meant, during your conversation last week?" Neji asked

We all shook our heads, Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, even the genius with an IQ over 200 cant figure it out.

"I'll just have to find out tonight" I sighed 'Sakura...'

_**Well thats all for today. Byeeeeeee!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heyyy peeps! Thx sooo much to my readers and reviewers, im glad u like the stry!**_

Normal POV

She walked out of the school building and met up with the group and the corner.

"Hey, were going to grab some pizza, You In?"

"Cant Sasuke wants me to go to his place to work on the project tonight." Sasori frowned at her.

"Just blow him off we have a week till its due."

"Sorry but the great and pompous Uchiha doesn't procrastinate."

"Be careful then, I really don't trust that guy."

"Don't worry ill be fine, I used to go to his house all the time." He frowned again at the thought of them being together so much.

She noticed this and said "but its all in the past now, you are my present." She gave him a quick kiss before going to meet with the Uchiha at his car.

Sasori smirked the fact that she wasn't falling for the Uchiha meant he was safe to do whatever.

Sakura POV

I walked toward his car I kept thinking about earlier today.

_"why did my heart start beating so fast earlier?"_

**"Maybe you still have some feelings for him."**

_"No way, I would never have feelings for that jerk...again"_

**"If you say so. Though I think your in denial"**

_"And anyway I have Sasori. No I do not have any feelings for Sasuke-kun."_

**"Then why did you call him Sasuke-kun?"**

_"No I didn't"_

**"Yeah you did."**

_"No"_

**"Whatever"**

I snapped back into reality when the smirking idiot (uk who) opened the door of his car for me. I huffed and I sat down. I'm sure his smirk grew wider as he closed the door and took the drivers seat.'jerk'

Sasuke POV

I smirked, I knew she was in deep thought about something and I had a suspicion it was me.

We got to my house and and went to the living room to work, after about ten minutes I put my plan into action.

"You want a snack?" I asked

She nodded and I minute later I came back in with a plate of her favorite cookies and two sodas. She reached for a cookie but I pulled the plate away before she could take one.

"Heyy whats the big idea?" she looked frustrated, I smirked 'she's cut when shes like that'.

"You can get a cookie when you tell me what you meant the other day."

"forget it then." But just when she said that her stomach let out a loud rumble and she blushed.

"sure about that?"

"Yeah lets just finish this dum project."

"not until you answer my question."

"ask all you want you won't get an answer."

"Seems you've gotten more stubborn over summer."

"What did you say?" I would never admit it but that look she gave me was scary.

"Fine lets just get back to work." I said pushing the plate of cookies toward her.

"thats what I thought."

My plan would just need a little tweaking, when she left a few hours later I went upstairs to call the others and see if they had any ideas.

Sakura POV

I was so glad when I was finally out of there it was so awkward.

_"The nerve of him,trying to get me to tell him why I'm mad at them."_

**"D-E-N-I-A-L"**

_"I'm not in denial, and anyway if hes so smart he should be able to figure it out."_

**"..."**

I was going to call Sasori when I got home but as soon as I entered my apartment, fatigue reached me I went to the kitchen grabbed an apple then went down the hall to my room and collapsed on my bed.

_**Thts all for now, I know the chaps have been kinda short but I don't wanna put to much in one chap srry. R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy srry I haven't updated in a while iv been kinda busy. thx for all of you that have been reading and reviewing I really appreciate it!**

Sakura POV

I walked to school the next day since it was nice out, jammin to my ipod as usual. It would be a perfect day if I didn't have to go to the jerks house again after school to finish that stupid project. 'o well ill make to best of the morning and after leaving the jerks house, I can go over to Sasori's that will make it better.' I thought as I planned out my day.

"you know if you walk without looking your gonna run into something." said a cool voice behind me.

"What do you want Uchiha?" I turned and glared at him.

He chuckled "I do walk sometimes, remember?"

"whatever." his usual smirk went into a straight face as he fell into step with me. I tried to sped up my pace to get away from him but he just sped up as well. I sighed in annoyance.

"I really don't see how one person can change this much in a summer."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well the Sakura that I know would be happy walking next to me, and talking my ear off."

"Yeah well like I said before that Sakura Is long gone."

"And I just can't seem to believe that." he smirked

"Well for your information I like not being a prep."

"Prep?"

"You know happy, popular, perfect-"

He cut me off "You know better than anyone that we are far from perfect." that hit a nerve.

"Yeah yeah I know, Ino's a shopoholic, Hinata's shy, Naruto's an idiot that's addicted to ramen, Sikamaru's lazy, Tenten's obsessed with weapons, Neji has no visible emotion, Your a stuck up know it all, emo with chicken-butt hair, and I was a annoying person that you all were sick of. Did I get that right?" I said before running off so he wouldn't see the tears building in my eyes as soon as I got close to the school I wiped my tears and put on my regular face, then I walked over to meet up with my real friends.

"Hey Saki are you alright?" Temari said noticing that I was trying to hide my bloodshot eyes.

"I'm fine." I said hoping she would drop it.

"no your not." Sasori said "What happened?"

"It's nothing, ok." I said letting them know that I would not answer what they asked.

"If you say so." Matsuri said not believing a word of it.

Sasuke POV

I stood there in shock till she disappeared from sight, it suddenly clicked why she was so angry. I kept thinking about that day on the beach.

FLASHBACK

"just think we won't have to see that annoying Idiot, Karin for the whole summer." Tenten said

"I bet shes already planning on new ways to stalk, you Uchiha." Neji said

"HEY! WHERES SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed

"Who cares were forehead girl went, shes annoying anyway." Ino said

"I agree." Tenten who was sitting next to her said "She's so boring sometimes." They all nodded in agreement.

"Che. Annoying" Sasuke said.

"B-but she's a g-good friend a-and n-n-not always a-a-n- nnoying." Hinata managed to stutter out.

"Not to mention, shes always there for us no matter what." Naruto said They all nodded a bit

"Ya forehead may be a bit annoying and boring sometimes but I wouldn't exchange her as my best friend for anybody in the universe." Ino said looking up at the sky.

END FLASHBACK

'she must have heard the first part of the conversation and run off.' I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone rang, it was the dobe.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU TEME!" He screamed into the phone.

I sighed "Im on my way dobe and tell everyone to wait till I get there I figured ou whats wrong with Sakura."

"WHAT? SAKURA-CHAN? YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING TEME!"

"I'm not." I said putting down the phone to save my ears from further harassment.

After I told them what happened and what I had figured out they all just sat there is disbelief.

"I am not a shopoholic!" Ino yelled we all sweat dropped and ignored her.

"so I guess she met that Sasori guy after, she heard our conversation and felt so alone, he must have helped her feel better and they started dating."Shikamaru said clearing everything up.

I nodded "So do you think she'll forgive us if we explain things to her?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, I hope so."

Mmk thats all for today next chap is the big one. Name: Confrontations, betrayal, and love. Can't wait! TTFN!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heyyyyy, yes i'm here wit the chapter you have all been waiting 4, so lets get on with it!**_

_**SAKURA POV**_

I groaned when the final bell rang, it meant I was going to have to face that jerk again. I had been dreading it since our argument this morning, he knew the reason I was mad and no doubt he was going to say something.

I slowly gathered my books and tried to walk to his car as slow a possible but no matter how snail like I walked, he was still standing there waiting for me. I walked past him and got into the passenger seat. He sighed and got in the drivers seat.

"Look, Sakura-"I cut him off.

"Save it chicken-butt I don't want to talk to you anymore than I have to and I don't want to talk about this morning no matter what you have to say."

_**normal POV**_

He sighed again but complied deciding to give her some time before telling her the truth. When they arrived at his house, they went straight to work. After 2 hours of dead silence she decided to leave. He opened the door for her and as she walked out slipped a piece of paper into he backpack.

_**SAKURA POV**_

I walked out of there and went straight towards Sasori's house I really needed to talk to someone .

I was about to knock on the door when I heard some Romantic music playing 'Why would he be listening to this?' I decided to take a look in the Window, when I did my heart shattered. There was the one guy I thought I could trust, the person that I had fallen in love with, making out with Ayame on the couch. When I saw that the tears rushed to my eyes and I did the only thing I could do. I ran, just like I had that night on the beach.

I faintly heard someone scream my name as I ran but I ignored it, I was running to the one place I could feel safe right now, The tree.

I sat under the branches and cried my eyes out 'why me?' was all that ran through my mind I reached in my bag to look for a tissue but instead I found a piece of paper. I pulled it out and unfolded it.

_Dear cherry blossom,_

_ I know your mad at all of us for what we said that night on the beach, and you have the right to be. But you didn't hear the whole conversation, we said that even if were annoying sometimes we wouldn't trade you for anybody in the world. Even so we shouldn't have said you were annoying at all because it's the exact opposite, your one of the best friends a person could have and always make us smile. Your our Cherry blossom, Sakura, even more importantly,mine. I love you Sakura, more than you know. So please please forgive us._

_ -Sasuke_

After reading that more tears came down "How could I have been so stupid! Sob-sob."

"Your not stupid, so stop crying." Said a familiar voice behind me.

_**SASUKE POV**_

After she left I decided to take a walk I needed to clear my head. I didn't even relive I was walking the same way Sakura had when she left. Soon though I was jolted from my thoughts when I saw her running down the side walk crying, I tried to call after her but she ignored me. I followed her and finally she stopped at the tree. She sank down to her knees and cried, part of me wanted to go comfort her,but for some reason I couldn't.

She reached into her bag for something and found the letter I had left for her, she scanned it and more tears came down her face and she yelled.

"How could I have been so stupid!" Finally I was able to walk up to her.

"Your not stupid, so stop crying." I said.

_**SAKURA POV**_

"S-Sasuke." I tried to get myself under control and failed miserably, all the emotion I that had been building up over the past few months was flowing out of me.

"Who else." he said and walked over and sat down next to me and frowned. "What did he do to you?" That was Sasuke alright he could always read me like an open book.

"He was cheating on me, this entire time I believed he actually cared about me, but it was all an act, he took advantage of the fact I was lonely."

I guess he didn't know how to respond to that because he just put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"But you know what, I realized something."

"Hmm?"

I smiled through my tears, "That I never really loved him, I thought I fell for him, but the truth is, it's you Sasuke. I've always loved you and that will never change."

"Good," He said before pulling me into a kiss, "Because I don't want it to." He whispered in my ear.

_**Doneeeeee!, so what did you all think? I have to say I had fun making this story and its been my most successful out of the three. I have do have an idea for a new Naruhina but I may not put it up for a week or so but just thought id let you know. Goodbye for now.I may make a sequel but i need more ideas so if so it wont be for a while  
><strong>_

_** ~xAnimeaddict1**_


End file.
